


dream palette

by papertulips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Domestic, M/M, could i make it any more obvious, tiny mentions of blood, vampire!sakusa, witch!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papertulips/pseuds/papertulips
Summary: In Kiyoomi’s dream that night, Shouyou appears like a warm, gentle breeze on a summer dawn. Kiyoomi sits beneath a tangerine tree, its leaves caressing his cheeks and the skin of his exposed arms. He strokes its bark in return, smiles when a peeled fruit lands in his lap.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	dream palette

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! :D

_We'll lay here for years or for hours,_ _your hand in my hand, so still and dicreet._

_\- Hozier, In A Week_

“Shouyou, please,” Kiyoomi pleads from somewhere beneath the covers, but Shouyou ignores him, lighting an incense stick in the corner of the room. “Let’s just sleep. I think the spirits would be more pleased if we simply left them alone.”

“Don’t be silly, Omi-san.” Shouyou turns around to send Kiyoomi a sharp look, but as soon as he realizes that the latter can’t be seen under the sheets, he turns back around, focusing on finishing his altar. The spirits in their home have finally made their presence known, and they seem quite upset if the door banging and electricity constantly going out is anything to judge by. So Shouyou decided to let them know that they are coming in peace. “We need to show them that we can both share this home as friends. They were here long before we came, it’s only fair.”

Kiyoomi groans, "It’s four am.”

“They’ve been here for probably centuries, I don’t think they still keep a track of time.”

Kiyoomi moves to lie against the pillows, eyes on the ceiling, heavy with drowsiness, but he can’t let himself fall into a sweet slumber, not without Shouyou in his arms. It doesn’t feel right, not after Shouyou was the one who granted him the gift of being able to dream and rest just as he does. He spent a dozen of nights keeping Shouyou safe in his embrace and learning every soft edge of his beauty, but now, when they can sleep together, sometimes Shouyou lights a red candle they keep on the nightstand, and they meet in their dreams. Kiyoomi reminisces the days when sunlight felt like a gentle brush of a feather against his skin, and he dreams of himself and Shouyou lying in the grass all day, bathing in the warmth of the sun.

The smell of incense soon fills the room, mixed with sweet tea Shouyou brews himself. He lights a long, white candle, and its flame glows softly in the darkness of their room.

“I could stand a little more banging on the walls and floor screeching.”

Shouyou huffs, “Yeah, and that would soon turn into dead birds at our threshold and stuff like _Get out_ written on the walls in Miriam’s blood.”

Kiyoomi makes a disgusted face, “That’s cruel. Where is she, by the way?”

“Where could a thousand years old witch hidden in the body of a scary black cat be in the middle of a night?”

“Right. I shouldn’t have asked.”

Kiyoomi gets up on the bed to watch Shouyou as he works. He quietly observes as Shouyou’s fingers dip into a white paste, dragging across the floor to create what Kiyoomi has learned is a sigil. They can be rather useful; Shouyou had drawn one on Kiyoomi’s keychain so he never forgets his keys before leaving for work.

He’s not sure what this one means, though.

“What does it say?”

Shouyou smiles softly, and maybe he’s just completely smitten, but something about Kiyoomi being interested in his craft always makes him visibly melt.

“Our intention of sharing this home with them. I think they are going to like it.”

Kiyoomi hums, biting the tip of his tongue to stop himself from reminding Shouyou that spirits don’t always welcome the presence of a vampire into their home, be it one with harmful intentions or not. Shouyou told the spirits in their previous home that Kiyoomi is pretty much like a cat that does nothing but sleep and eat when he’s at home so they have nothing to fear, and he isn’t sure if that was good for his pride or not, but it worked. And it’s not like he can resent Shouyou for anything he does.

“I’m done for tonight. I’m too tired to communicate with them tonight so I’ll reach out tomorrow morning. This will be enough for them to let us sleep, I think.”

Shouyou gets up on his feet, a sheer white robe wrapped around his bare body as he walks toward the bed. Something about it being healthy and helping him embrace his natural self, but it’s not like Kiyoomi minds having his boyfriend sleep naked even with no reason behind it.

Shouyou lets the only piece of clothing on him drop off of his shoulders and slide slowly over his arms before it pools around his ankles on the floor. Kiyoomi lies on his side and raises the comforter so Shouyou can get beneath it and place his head in the crook of Kiyoomi’s neck where he belongs.

“Come here, baby.”

Shouyou sighs, warm breath against Kiyoomi’s skin once he eases his palm down Shouyou’s spine. Kiyoomi nudges his knee between Shouyou’s thighs, brings him closer.

“I didn’t even realize how worn out I was until now.”

Kiyoomi smiles, pressing a kiss into the crown of Shouyou’s head. It has been a long five days since they moved into their new house. It’s close to the city but away from the center enough for Kiyoomi to not feel like he’s suffocating when he steps out. Shouyou helped him open his flower shop as soon as they arrived, and it’s almost like both of them have gotten so used to working these days that they forgot how much they need to rest.

“It’s okay. Sleep for a bit longer tomorrow.”

“Will you stay in bed with me?”

“I have to open the shop, love. But I can come home earlier and we can cook dinner together.”

Shouyou stays silent for a few moments, then visibly relaxes in Kiyoomi’s hold and nods his head in approval.

“That reminds me, we should have sex on the kitchen counter. I like it.”

Kiyoomi laughs. “Don’t say it like we’re scheduling it. It makes us sound old.”

Shouyou moves back to look up at Kiyoomi whose hand on instinct moves to brush the hair that falls across his eyes.

“We’ve been together for two hundred years. We are old!”

“Are you sure it’s been two hundred? I could swear it was our one hundred ninety fourth anniversary last year.”

Shouyou raises a finger. “Don’t switch the subject.”

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, lowering himself on the mattress so he can burrow his face in the swell of Shouyou’s strong chest, and drown in his sweet scent.

“Okay, baby. We will have sex on the kitchen counter. Though, we haven’t even tried out the bed.”

Shouyou kills every single intention of moving that Kiyoomi had left when his lithe fingers thread through his hair, tugging gently at the strands, nails grazing his scalp.

“We can’t yet. It’s disrespectful to the spirits.”

Kiyoomi tilts his head just enough to suck on one of Shouyou’s nipples and smile into his skin when he gasps in surprise. He lets the hand that was resting on his lower back slowly move to cup his ass, kneading gently, just like Shouyou likes it the most.

“Come to the shop tomorrow, then. No spirits there.”

“Someone could see.”

“But you like that, don’t you?”

Shouyou groans, pushing Kiyoomi away with his hands on his shoulders.

“No. Go away. I don’t wanna go to sleep hard.”

Shouyou faces away from Kiyoomi and he can almost sense the pout on his lips. Kiyoomi pulls him in until his back hits his chest, and he nuzzles his nose against Shouyou’s nape.

“Okay, okay. I will wait for you as long as you want.”

With that promise, they drift off together, Shouyou’s fingers wrapped around Kiyoomi’s wrist.

In the morning, Kiyoomi presses a gentle kiss on Shouyou’s temple before he gets out of the bed. The sigil he drew on the floor last night is left untouched, so Kiyoomi believes it means Shouyou’s work wasn’t in vain. 

Miriam observes Kiyoomi from the top shelf in the kitchen as he makes breakfast for Shouyou, and he decides to ignore her, just as he did for all the years that he has known him. It's a story he was told a long time ago, the one about Shouyou who was traveling the Southern Asia when he found a cat, sick and on verge of death, and decided to bring her home with him. How a witch managed to shapeshift into a dying cat to hide from those who wanted to find her was beyond him.

Kiyoomi doesn't understand the language the two of them speak but, by the way Miriam sits on Shouyou's lap whenever it's his turn to spend some time with him or how she takes any opportunity to scratch him, Kiyoomi knows that she doesn't like him all that much.

He might even like the rivalry that they have going on. Shouyou always says that he loves them the same, but it doesn’t really sit right with Kiyoomi, so he continues to compete with the cat. They only have an infinity left to decide the winner.

Shouyou doesn’t come to the shop. He calls Kiyoomi and uses his honey dripping voice to apologize and say that reaching out to the spirits in their home has worn him out and that he will wait for him in the evening. Kiyoomi would forgive him anything, really, and he still closes the shop earlier and heads home with a bouquet of petunias. 

“They said we are welcome to stay.”

Shouyou rubs Kiyoomi’s shin with his foot under the table, a warm smile on his face. 

“That’s because you did a good job. They fell in love with you.”

Shouyou shakes his head, looking down at the table, but the curve of his lips doesn’t flatten even when a barely visible flush makes its way to his cheeks.

“No, they didn’t. Spirits don’t fall in love with mere humans like I am. They know a whole entire world of magnificent beings beyond our comprehension. I’m not interesting to them.”

Kiyoomi picks up a slice of tangerine he cut after they finished doing the dishes, and he pushes it past the seam of Shouyou’s lips. 

“I’m spending my infinity with you. You’re all the interesting I need.”

Shouyou chuckles, smiles with his eyes that turn into crescents when he takes Kiyoomi’s hands into his and moves to sit on his lap. Kiyoomi leans in to press a trail of kisses from his jaw down his neck to a hint of collarbone where he lets his tongue taste the saltiness of Shouyou’s skin.

“Did Miriam come to the shop today?”

Kiyoomi nods, mouth never leaving Shouyou’s skin, even as he speaks. “She kept kicking vases from the shelves to annoy me. You need to talk to her.”

Shouyou laughs, but his eyes close and a sigh leaves his mouth when Kiyoomi only slightly grazes the surface of his skin with his fangs. One of his hands slides between the gap of his thighs and grips the flesh lightly, and Shouyou spreads his legs, as if on instinct.

“I’ll tell her to stop bothering my boyfriend.”

Kiyoomi’s hold on Shouyou tightens and he smiles into his shoulder. If his heart didn’t stop working more than five hundred years ago, it would now, in this very moment as those words left his lover’s mouth.

“Shouyou.”

“Yes, Kiyoomi?”

“I feel like angering some spirits today.”

Shouyou swats his shoulder so gently Kiyoomi barely feels it, his laugh so sweet like melting chocolate dripping over cold tangerines, filling Kiyoomi’s chest with warmth that never seems to fade away.

“Told you I talked to them. This is our home now, we can do whatever we want.”

Shouyou pecks his forehead as soon as Kiyoomi tilts his head up to look at him. His hands are interlocked behind Kiyoomi’s neck, and his eyes are warmer than the sun on a hot August day when they settle on Kiyoomi’s.

“Let me make love to you, then.”

One would think that sleeping with the same person over and over again for so many years would lead to dissatisfaction and boredom, but Kiyoomi would die again if it meant getting to make Shouyou writhe below him one last time. Shouyou whimpers and begs and he pulls on Kiyoomi’s hair so hard it hurts when the latter digs his teeth into the skin of his inner thigh and draws blood. Then he makes Kiyoomi kiss him, let him taste himself on his tongue. 

Shouyou cries, and Kiyoomi kisses away the tears that roll down his cheeks, hips moving in a slow rhythm that still has his toes curling through it all. 

“It’s okay,” Kiyoomi says, brushes the hair that sticks to his temples, “You like that?”

Shouyou replies with an arch of his back and legs that wrap around Kiyoomi’s waist, asking for more, and more. He is greedy, but that’s how Kiyoomi loves him the most.

He chants Kiyoomi’s name like a prayer before he tips right over the edge, legs shaking and nails digging into his shoulder blades.

When Kiyoomi completely dissolves into pleasure on top of the beige sheets, it’s with Shouyou’s welcoming mouth around him, and eyes that are begging him to thread his fingers through his hair and fuck his throat until he can’t go anymore. Kiyoomi does exactly that because he knows Shouyou doesn’t like to be treated as if he’s fragile. He’s the most powerful being he has ever run upon, yet Kiyoomi only wishes to protect him from the rest of the world with everything he’s got.

“Let’s move some plants onto the balcony tomorrow,” Shouyou says as Kiyoomi approaches him with a bottle of water that he thanks him for with a quick peck on the lips.

“Which ones. Aloe and jasmine like the last time?” 

“I think some holly would be better for now. It seems like a fine neighborhood but I wouldn’t risk anything. Do you have a honeysuckle in the shop?”

“Yes, I made sure I did the day we opened.”

Shouyou leaves the bottle on the nightstand before he lies back on Kiyoomi’s chest, draws circles with the tips of his fingers where his heart should be beating.

“Where do you want to go tonight?”

Kiyoomi closes his eyes and exhales softly, arm safely wrapped around Shouyou’s shoulders.

“Take me to your favorite place.”

In Kiyoomi’s dream that night, Shouyou appears like a warm, gentle breeze on a summer dawn. Kiyoomi sits beneath a tangerine tree, its leaves caressing his cheeks and the skin of his exposed arms. He strokes its bark in return, smiles when a peeled fruit lands in his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> if ur a sexy vampire dm me so we can be like this


End file.
